


anything but convenient

by alkjira



Series: Nwalin Week [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dwalin, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Smut, cis!Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Pulling away from Dwalin hurt, more because of the confused look in her eyes than his cock’s protests that he was missing out on a wonderful thing.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything but convenient

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin week Day 6 - With Family
> 
> (which is a bit loosely interpreted by yours truly)
> 
> ((and I hate the title baaaaaah))

“Want you to fuck me,” Dwalin murmured, pulled Nori closer so she could mouth at the long line of his neck, scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin. “Here, in _our_ bed.”

“Can’t,” Nori moaned, hands scrambling over Dwalin’s broad back, up to clutch at her shoulders. “Don’t have a sheath. We used the ones I brought and Dáin didn’t to bring any with the supplies. Bloody short sighted if you ask me.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Dwalin rumbled, palming the back of Nori’s neck and fisting her hand in his hair.  
  
“It’s not, oh fuck-“  
  
Dwalin’s breath was hot against his neck and her beard tickled his chest when she chuckled and tugged on his hair again. Smug was a very fetching look on Dwalin, but as Nori had many favourites he didn’t feel too bad about hooking his leg over hers and rolling them with a quick shift of his weight until he was straddling one of her lovely thick thighs.  
  
“It’s not safe,” Nori finished. “More than willing to do anything else my lady wishes.” He slowly licked his lips to show what he’d definitely not mind doing.  
  
“Stop calling me a lady to start,” Dwalin grumped even as her hands came up to clutch at his hips. “I’m not one of those nobles who just sit on their arses all day and think they’re something special.”  
  
“As evident _by_ your lovely arse,” Nori agreed, reaching up to cup one of Dwalin’s breasts, thumbing the dark bud of a nipple. “It was getting jealous with all the talk about your arse,” he explained before leaning down to take the other nipple into his mouth.  
  
“Nngh,” Dwalin replied, hands tightening on his hips, and Nori shivered and shifted, enjoying the friction of his cock against Dwalin’s lightly furred thigh.  
  
When a hand came to tug at his hair again Nori was quite proud of the state of Dwalin’s nipples; stiff and glistening, not to mention that the ragged edge to Dwalin’s breathing made her tits bounce just a bit, drawing even more attention to them.

“Meant it,” Dwalin said, and Nori blinked down at her.  
  
“Meant what?”  
  
“I don’t mind you fucking me.”  
  
“I already said-“  
  
“And I don’t _mind_.” Dwalin’s blue eyes were oddly serious when she curled her hand around his cock. “Do we really need a sheath now? We’re _home_ , Nori. We could-“  
  
“I’m _not_ getting you with child,” Nori snapped as he realised what she meant. Pulling away from Dwalin hurt, more because of the confused look in her eyes than his cock’s protests that he was missing out on a wonderful thing.  
  
“I know we’ve not talked about it-“  
  
“And we’re not going to talk about it,” Nori said as he climbed down from the bed, firmly removing himself from temptation. “It’s not a discussion. I’m not going to risk knocking you up and that’s final.”  
  
When he looked back at Dwalin she was sitting up, a blanket dragged into her lap but it did a poor job covering her and Nori bit back a curse as his cock twitched with renewed interest when his gaze fell on the hard pebbles of her still spit-slick nipples.

“Is it because you’re planning on leaving?” Dwalin asked, her voice low and tense. “Because if that’s the case I’d prefer that you tell me outright.”  
  
“What?” Nori blinked at her. “Who said anything about leaving?”

“I know you like children,” Dwalin said, folding her arms over her chest. “I've seen you with them, both on the road and back in Ered Luin. I thought- while we were still going to face a Dragon it obviously was a crap idea, but now that we’re here I thought- But-“ she glanced away before meeting his eyes again. “Is it just that you don’t want them with _me_?”  
  
Her forehead was furrowed in a way that most people would think was anger; and which would make them relocate in a hurry, but Nori saw the way her hands dug into her arms, the tense line of her shoulders and knew that it wasn’t anger.  
  
“If I was just a convenient fuck then-“  
  
Nori couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing, and even when he saw Dwalin flinch he couldn’t get himself to stop. The hurt look that flashed over her face that _did_ help, but it was only there for a moment before a look of actual anger clouded her brow.  
  
Before she could say something they’d both regret, or get up and shove him against the wall in a not-so-nice way Nori waved his hands, trying to find enough breath to speak.  
  
“Mahal’s balls no,” he managed. “You’re anything but convenient, if I’d been looking for a convenient way to get off I’d just have gotten better acquainted with my fist. Worked before. You’re _not_ convenient,” he said again. “You’re gorgeous and hotter than the inside of a forge and I couldn’t believe my luck when I kissed you and actually you kissed me back. I was more than half sure you were going to sock me one, but I figured it’d be worth it.”

“Why then?” Dwalin asked, confusion back in her eyes.

“I’m not losing you.” Nori bent down to collect his trousers, quickly tugging them on and lacing them up as best as he could with an insistent erection complaining about his neglect.  
  
“I don’t get it.”  
  
Nori’s lips quirked up in a small grin that didn’t make it all the way to his eyes. “I lost my mother on the same day I got a younger brother. I’m not letting that happen to you.”  
  
“Nori-“  
  
“I’ll be back later,” he said, snagging his shirt and heading for the door.  
  
“Nori, wait-“  
  
The bed creaked behind him, but knowing that Dwalin wasn’t about to march out into the hallway stark naked Nori simply walked a little quicker and he'd slipped out of the chambers they’d picked together long before Dwalin had made it across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not sure how this situation is resolved, hence ending it a bit abruptly, so if anyone's got a theory feel free to ramble at me in the comments or something.
> 
> Nori would not be able to live with himself if he was responsible for Dwalin's death, that much is certain.


End file.
